House and Cameron drabbles
by Lunschen
Summary: A series of drabbles about House and Cameron.
1. Addicted

Author: lunschen  
>Title: Addicted<br>Pairing: House/Cameron  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: M to be safe  
>Disclaimer: Don't own House. Really.<p>

When you saw him sucking his stupid lollipop for the first time, you couldn´t stop dreaming about other things his pink, long tongue would be capable of. Now you know that the reality is much better than every dream you had. Seeing him laying between your spread legs and sucking you inside and outside is almost too much to take. You love how his talented muscle discovers every hidden spot. You try to control yourself. Really, you try so fucking hard but there´s no use. You come hard. He smirks and his tongue licks his lips clean. You´re addicted. More.


	2. Five times Cameron told House No

Author: Lunschen  
>Title: Five times Cameron told House No<br>Rating: teen? M to be safe?  
>Genre: romance, humour<br>Summary: Five times Cameron told House no.  
>Written for the prompt at hughvillefics (Maybe one day I´ll find out how to make a link). Five not connected drabbles, each exactly 100 words.<p>

1.  
>"You can´t be serious, House! No, forget it!"<p>

She seems almost scared while standing in this dark office but he can read her eyes and knows she´s excited. Grinning smugly, he towers over Cameron and claims her lips into a passionate kiss, leaving both breathless.

Soon she´s naked and the moonlight covers her white skin while she´s spread on the table. His lips can´t get enough of her and her moans are driving him crazy while he thrusts into her willing body.

Afterwards he throws the condom into Cuddy´s paper basket. Placing it where she will see it immediately tomorrow.

HameronHameronHameronHameron

2.  
>The last days were the cruelest of your life and you can´t remember how often you wished you were dead. She was the only reason you never gave up. She held you, wiped of your sweaty body and cleaned you when you threw up again. She was the one who whispered sweet nonsense into your ear, begging you to never give up and telling you how much she loves you. She´s the reason why life is worth living again. Without vicodin.<p>

"One day you´ll find somebody worth your love and you´ll leave me."

She smiles only. "No, I´ll stay. Forever."

HameronHameronHameronHameron

3.  
>"Allison, that´s not funny! Change it, NOW!"<p>

He tried to sound angry but she wasn´t fooled easily and just smiled wider.

"No, forget it."

"That´s mean!"

"I learned from the best!"

"No screaming orgasm for you tonight."

He can hear her smirk.

"Don´t care. I had four last night. Enough for this week, thank you."

Five minutes later.

"Okay forget the "no orgasm part". How about a deal?"

"A deal with the devil?"

"Funny. You´ll get three orgasms and therefor change my facebook name back."

"For my sake! But you have to admit that Greggy McPinky sounds great."

"Evil woman."

HameronHameronHameronHameron

4.  
>"Allison, for heaven´s sake! Take these stupid shoes and let´s go home! That shop is pure torture!"<p>

"These aren´t just shoes, these are Manolo Blahniks!"

"Then buy fucking Monkey Blusters and stop starring at them!"

"No! Are you insane? Have you seen the price? You don´t pay me enough to buy these."

"Shoot me! Wait here!"

With this he´s gone and leaves the shop with an expensive looking bag minutes later.

"These are better "Fuck me shoes" after all I paid for them. I want you in my bedroom, only wearing them and your new diamond ring."

"Wait, what ring?"

HameronHameronHameronHameron

5.  
>It wasn´t supposed to came out like this but it´s too late now. All you can do is waiting for her answer and you´re scared. She looks so unsure and when she says "No", your heart breaks and you turn around in shame. Minutes later her side of the bed is empty.<p>

When you wake up later, she´s beside you again, studying your face.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did you really think this was a cruel joke of mine?"

She nods. "Or a stupid question asked in aftermath."

"I meant every word."

She smiles now. "Then yes, I´ll marry you."


	3. Five times House told Cameron YES

**Author:** Lunschen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> romance  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Five times House told Cameron yes. As prompted at **hughvillefics**. Five non-canon drabbles. Each 100 words.

A/N: Written within less than one hour. Don´t expect much.

1.

„Are you happy? Truly happy?", she mumbles into your chest und you can´t help but grin.

The last months were the most exciting in your life and you can´t believe that so much happiness was meant for you. You always thought you would die alone. Just you and your vicodin. But you never expected this.

Now you´re here and life was never better. It´s just you and Allison and the little bundle of joy in your arms, watching you with big blue eyes.

"Yes, I am truly happy for once in my life." You smile and kiss your beautiful girls.

2.

You feel like exploding. Every nerve in your body is on fire and breathing becomes harder each second. You look down and your eyes are pleading for relief but she just sucks you harder and shakes her pretty head.

You can feel her talented lips caressing your cock, sucking and biting gently while her eyes never leave your face. You know what she wants and she knows she gets it soon. Just when you think you´re almost there, she slows down again and grins.

It´s too much and you scream it out: "Yes, you´re more fun than General hospital!"

Finally.

3.

You were afraid of this day and even thought about running away minutes ago. But boy you were so wrong. When you see Allison, YOUR Allison, walking down the stairs ever so slowly thanks to her breath taking, long and white empire dress, all doubt is washed away. She smiles softly at you but you just stand there like a fish with your mouth wide open and breathing becomes even harder now. Gently you brush away the loose strand of hair from her face and kiss her with all your passion and love.

Saying "Yes" to her never felt easier.

4.

"Greg, you´re sure about this?," she asked breathless and looked into his eyes.

"Yes." His lips continued caressing her soft skin of her neck and went lower slowly but Cameron´s mind just wouldn´t shut up yet.

"Really? Here? In the closet?"

He sighed loud. "Yes, yes and yes. Now shut up and let me work."

Not wasting any time, House shed their clothes. Without warning he spread her legs and began feasting on her immediately until her screams became too loud. Getting up, House covered her mouth with his and started pounding into her, bringing them both over the edge.

5.

Another day, another case, another life saved. Taking her bag Cameron walks towards the exit of the hospital. Although it´s past midnight, she isn´t in the mood to reach her apartment because it reminds her how lonely she really is – every fucking day.

She already arrives at her car when she sees him sitting on a bench nearby. He looks as lost and lonely as she felt. Without thinking twice, she sits down next to him and silence spread between them until she asks: "In the mood for a drink?"

His "yes" makes her heart jump.

And so it began…


	4. 5 times House watched Cameron

Author: Lunschen  
>Rating: M<br>Genre: romance  
>Summary: 5 times House watched Cameron without her knowing. As prompted at hughvillefics. Five non-canon drabbles. Each 100 words.<br>A/N: House POV.

Number 1

You watch her through the glass wall of the hospital room and you don´t like what you see. She shouldn´t be there, talking softly to the parents of the little boy who will die in the next few hours. Of course it´s not fair but you´re not God. Neither is she and still she hates to accept that. And you hate to accept that she cares too much.

Finally you go home. You know that you can´t make this situation easier for her now but at least you can prepare a hot bath and her favorite food for later on.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Number 2

You watch her standing at the altar with the "soon to be her husband wombat". You shouldn´t be there but you couldn´t stop yourself. It´s your self-destruction that wants to see yourself suffer even more. You´ve lost her. It´ll be official soon.

You´re about to leave but she turns around and her eyes are on you. She still feels you and you´re unable to look away.

You leave because it´s too much but then you hear your name and you don´t believe your eyes. All you know now is that she won´t run away from her next wedding – with you.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Number 3

Leaving work earlier never felt better when you see THAT. Your girlfriend is in your bedroom, naked and sweaty. The best view ever!

Her left hand works on her breasts, teasing her hard nipples while her right hand works its magic between her spread legs. Her fingers are teasing her clit, pumping in and out while her breath becomes faster each second. Sweet moans escape her pink lips and her eyes are closed in pleasure. Soon she falls over the edge.

You grin. Even now she´s screaming your name.

You strip and leave your hiding-place. Time for her second round.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Number 4

You love watching her cooking. Not because she´s good at it. Hell no, she sucks at something as simple as this. Nonetheless she does it for you.

Today´s agenda: fried eggs. You try hard not to laugh when the first egg meets the floor. At least the second one finds its destination – with its shell. But the best part is when she jumps away from the hot pan and all the oil splashes. Hilarious!

The shell is gone (hopefully) and the egg is frying while Cameron cleans up the mess.  
>Who cares that the whole house smells like burned eggs?<p>

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Number 5

You sit in the dark hospital room and watch her sleep in peace. Your heart is still beating too fast after this horrible day. Your Allison in a car accident – these few words were enough to turn your world upside down in an horrible way. It was enough to make you pray to a God you never believed it. Well, it helped.

Seeing her steady, calm breathing is your new heaven and you hold her hand even tighter as if you´re afraid she might disappear and leave you alone. Not even the devil could make you leave her room tonight.


End file.
